


[Podfic] Groundhog Day

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: cakehole_club, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reader's summary]: On Tuesday number sixty-seven, Sam rented Groundhog Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Groundhog Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164413) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/GroundhogDaycover_zpsb5e91f08.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:25:15

**Download:**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/4zjxcb5s15b9g2t249t2) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/1lnydbbxxypmcbycy1wt)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for "New Beginnings" challenge at [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/). I'm a sucker for Mystery Spot fic, and this one does everything right for me. This is also the first explicit podfic I've ever done. Seriously. My mom and I have nearly identical reading voices, and hearing the word "cock" in her voice is a little traumatic. That's how much I wanted to podfic this story. So...yeah.


End file.
